


It's Only Natural

by red_scar_red_scarf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scar_red_scarf/pseuds/red_scar_red_scarf
Summary: A Zutara One Shot with lots of emotional and phyhsical tension.It is 5 years later and Sokka has had a bad industrial accident. Katara struggles to balance taking care of him while still taking care of herself. When Zuko pays the waterbender a visit, he listens to her and this makes her feel heard and valid. Overcome with adult desires, Katara and Zuko physically pursue each other in a bit of a one night stand. It is consensual.Youngsters beware, this contians very obvious depictions of sex lmao.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 28





	It's Only Natural

Papers, papers and more papers. This was all Katara saw, all day, everyday. Sokka's industrial accident had cost him a month in the hospital, and had cost her her sanity. She had filled out more paperwork, paid more bills, and talked to more doctors than her brain could handle. The good news was that Sokka was going to be alright; his leg was healing nicely, and he was starting to gain his memories back. As annoying as all of the legal and medical work was, she was really just relieved that her brother would be okay. Serving as primary caretaker of a hospitalized patient was a lot of work, and although she was glad to be helping, she was grateful to Suki for volunteering to watch Sokka for the night. 

> "And you know which medicine to give him and when, right?" Katara asked with concern.
> 
> "No," Suki chuckled, "but the nurses do." 
> 
> "Oh, right," Katara responded putting her hand to her forehead in slight embarrassment, "I really need to rest."
> 
> "So GO REST," Suki insisted to her exhausted friend, "You deserve this. In fact, I'll cover for you this week. Leave it all to me." 

Katara waved goodbye to her friend and her brother. Seeing the two of them sit there together, fully in love, brought back memories of 5 years ago. She often did this when she felt tired or defeated to remind herself that if she can defeat Fire Lord Ozai, and his psychotic daughter, she can do anything. As she left the hospital, a light rain began to fall, and puddles began forming in the streets. Katara thought, for a moment, about waterbending an umbrella over her head but something about the softness of the rain and the darkness of the cloud-covered twilight felt fitting for her mood. As she walked, the rain trickled from her head to her toes. It was refreshing, liberating, as if the gloom and stress she was riddled with had been washed away for a small moment. Upon stepping into her Ba Sing Se apartment, however, the moment was over. She took off her wet clothes and with a small motion of her wrist, waterbended them dry. She then changed into a dark blue silk shirt and pants, hopped in bed, and went to sleep. 

When Katara woke up, it was pitch black outside. The rain was bucketing down and the wind was screaming. 

> "Man," Katara said to herself. "I never thought water could be so annoying." She laughed. All I need now is a nice glass of champagne for me, myself and I. She made her way over to the cabinet where she popped open a bottle and poured herself a glass. "Cheers," she said unenthusiastically," and took a sip. About three glasses later, she was startled by a knock on the door. 
> 
> "Who in their right mind would be out in this storm," she asked aloud. With some effort, Katara picked herself up and moved over to the door and opened it. The blood ran to her cheeks. "Zuko," she said, _very_ surprised. "I-I-why are you here?" She stuttered. 
> 
> "Doesn't sound like you missed me very much," he joked, as he leaned agains the doorway, arms crossed.
> 
> "Sorry, thats not what I meant," Katara said with an embarrassed smile, nervously trying to scramble her thoughts together. "I just...well, I wasn't expecting any visitors."

The rain outside continued to pour. Droplets fell down the side of the firebender's face, trailing from his temples to his sharp jaw bone. His hair was down, and long strands hung mysteriously over his eyes. Zuko was wearing his silk red shirt that hosted a deep v reaching down to his waist. It was lined in an elegant gold that tastefully showcased his lean clavicle and chest that were now glistening from the rain.

Katara placed her glass of champagne on the windowsill next to the door.

> "Well don't just stand there, silly. Follow me." She motioned inside with a lazy hand. 

Zuko, slightly taken aback at being called 'silly' shrugged it off and followed Katara inside the house. 

> "Im here to see Sokka," Zuko said as the two of them sat down on the couch. "I haven't seen him since the accident so I thought I would pay a visit. Thing is, and well, this is kind of embarrassing, but I hate receiving the royal treatment wherever I go, so I thought maybe I'd just be able to stay here for the night." he paused, "Also, I wanted to see how you were doing..." he finished with a faint blush. 
> 
> "Of course you can stay here," Katara said slowly. She was well into her bottle of champagne and thoroughly mortified to have been caught so off guard. "As you can see," she continued, taking a sip, "I am doing just fine." 
> 
> "Well I can see," Zuko replied, unconvinced, "that the alcohol is doing just fine."

With a gentle hand, he proceeded to take the near-empty bottle from Katara, took a few sips to finish it off, and set it down on the ground next to the fire place. Then he threw in some wood and lit a small glowing flame. He watched for a minute as the flame grew; the embers flickered and danced, crackled and popped, all while giving off a most embracing warmth. Katara stumbled over and sat next to him, buzzing. The warmth from the fire surrounded her like a blanket, and the heat from Zuko's own body radiated; Katara had never felt anything so comforting. 

> Katara let out a long sigh. "The truth is," she started hesitantly, "I don't think I _am_ fine. But I don't know how or why. I mean, obviously Sokka's condition has changed the routine of my life and..." her voice drifted off, distracted. 

Zuko watched as she struggled to collect her thoughts. On the surface level, Katara was clearly drunk, so he would have to deal with that unfortunate fact later, but on a deeper level he could see that something clearly wasn't right. Since he had first met her, Katara had always been very head-strong and in control of her emotions. She wasn't afraid to be vulnerable, and to show others it was ok to be vulnerable. Zuko's confused expression turned into a very concerned expression. As he looked again at Katara, who was now gazing blankly into the fire place, he noticed how this was the first time he had seen her carry such a vacant expression. 

> Without thinking, Zuko's words fell from his mouth, "I understand." 

Katara's heart skipped a beat. A single tear rolled lethargically down her cheek and landed on the floor. As if a dam had broken she fell over in tears, gasping for air through her heart-breaking sobs. 

> "I cant do this anymore." she said through her tears. "I'm supposed to be the strong one. I'm supposed to be the healer, the helper, the brave, but I'm just _one person._ I can't do it all myself. I-I feel like i'm drowning in more ways than one. What's worse is that sometimes I don't feel _anything._ I just eat, sleep, work, repeat. I feel like a broken record, o-or like I'm losing myself or something." 

Zuko just watched. He more or less knew how she felt. And he also knew that sometimes, all you really need is someone beside you. Sometimes all it takes is to be heard, to be listened to. So he didn't say anything. Katara's sobs eventually faded and she wiped away her tears. She turned and looked at Zuko and their eyes met. They sat there like that for what felt like an eternity, neither of them spoke. Suddenly Katara's eyes welled up with tears again and she fell forward into Zuko's arms. This time, however, her cries were soft, and delicate. Zuko wrapped his arms around her tightly, all the while, his heart hurting for her pain. 

* * *

Katara had finally fallen asleep. Her head was in his lap and he watched her chest rise and fall steadily. He was just glad to see her in some kind of peace now, and decided to pick her up and carry her over to the couch. He laid her down. He found a warm blanket and placed it over her sleeping body. 

> "I'm really sorry, Katara," he whispered, and then laid down on the floor next to the fire to sleep. 
> 
> * * *

Katara woke up to a loud clap of thunder. The fire had nearly gone out and she was freezing. 

> "Geez, what a night," she groaned to herself, gripping her pounding head. 

She looked around thinking Zuko had left when she noticed a lean figure by the fire place. She walked over and saw that he was sleeping. Katara poked him. 

> "Zuko," she whispered. "Zuko!" she said louder, this time shaking him lightly. 
> 
> Zuko rubbed his eyes, "Wow, It's pitch black in here." he said, surprised. 
> 
> Katara responded sluggishly, "The power went out. See if you can relight that fire." 

With a quick motion, Zuko re-lit the fire, and the glow spilled into the room. Katara looked slightly uncomfortable, and kept a friendly distnace. 

> After a moment of silence she spoke, "Zuko, I-I'm sorry. I know it was probably really awkward for you to see me that way, but I just wanted to thank you--For listening to me. I didn't realize how much I needed to verbalize my feelings to someone else..." her voice trailed. 
> 
> "You shouldn't be sorry," Zuko said with a reassuring warmth. "Even though you don't like to admit it, you needed me, or someone...I guess."

Zuko retreated awkwardly, as he hadn't meant to make it sound like she needed _him_ in particular. However, when he said that, Katara's eyes widened, as if she had come to some realization, however groggy and slow her mind may have been. She could feel her blood rush to her face, just like she had earlier that night when she had first seen him at the door. Why had that happened? She asked herself this and tried to search her feelings for answers. She gazed at Zuko who was fiddling with a frayed piece of the rug. She noticed how the light of the fire touched the tops of his lean muscles. He had no idea what she was thinking. _She_ had no idea what she was thinking. But there was this sudden burning desire rushing though her body to approach him: an almost, involuntary feeling that took over her mind and body. "Why do I feel like I _do_ need him." she asked herself. 

> "Zuko..." she said aloud but the rest of the words--whatever they were going to be--didn't come out.

As if swept by some mysterious force, she rushed over to him and threw her lips against his, her hands gripping his jaw bones with passion. Taken completely by surprise, Zuko reached for her wrists, to pull them away, fearing she might be making a mistake, but he didn't. He could feel every muscle in his body contract as she sunk her mouth into his. Her hands moved slowly to the back of his neck, gently gripping his hair that she had always loved so much but didn't fully realize until now. Zuko was leaned against the table and copied her movements laying his reassuring hands along her jaw bone and around her neck. When he did this, Katara let out a grunt, in between breaths and moved her lips down his neck slowly. Every fiber of her being felt alive and awakened and she embraced it. Her hands followed the natural shape of his body down to his chest where she pressed herself against him. Zuko placed his hands on her lower back and turned her over so that she was on the ground and he was over her, propped on his forearms. Katara, reassured by this gesture, took her hands and slipped her shirt off, revealing her bare skin. Zuko did the same and they once again, pressed their bodies together. Kataras legs spread open and she bent her knees in lustful rhythm as zuko caressed her breasts with his hands and her waist with his mouth. With her feet she pulled down his pants and slid her leg down his muscles that seemed to call to her in a way so driven by desire she had never felt anything like it. Katara released another moan, every nerve in her body, tingling with delight. Upon hearing this and feeling her breath, Zuko slipped her pants down and pressed his pelvis against hers.

> She cried in pleasure," "Oh ff--.." but she was interrupted by a warm slippery feeling so intimate and wonderful that she felt like she couldn't breathe. 

Zuko was now pulsing his pelvis, and they were moving together in tandem. His lips were passionately caressing Katara's as her back arched in pleasure. The thrusting of his Zuko's hips intensified and Katara's moans now resounded through the room, louder. Then as if in complete lustful harmony, Zuko gave one more thrust and let out a groan collapsing over her shoulder, pulling out. Katara's body buzzed and contracted involuntarily and she felt as if she had been lifted into the ether. The two of them sat there together for a minute, bodies pressed, wet, and breathing together. Then Katara pulled herself on top of him. Once again, she saw Zuko underneath her and felt the strongest urge to dive into his body and touch every last molecule. she sprawled herslef over him and he slid effortlessly into her body, like before. Only now, Katara was writhing in pleasure from above. She thrusted her pelvis hard and pressed her fingers into Zuko's lean abdomen. She felt the intensity grow until Zuko was shaking inside of her and she was paralyzed with pleasure and warmth. The two didn't speak. She laid there on top of him until they both fell asleep. 

* * *

The End. I am not about to write the walk of shame, folks. No can do. Let's just pretend it ends right there lmao. 


End file.
